ufologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Rehfeldt
Lori Rehfeldt was stationed at the 81st Security Police Squadron at RAF Bentwaters in England from May 1978 till mid December 1980. The UFO siting that she saw while on midnight patrol, D Flight was February 1980 months before the UFO events that occurred late December 1980. She and a colleague Keith Duffield were on patrol and about 0300 hours they just finished checking to see if East Gate was locked. They sat in the patrol truck beside the East Gate shack facing off base, when they saw in the distance an aircraft's lights. Since they were beside the runway, Lori kept waiting for the RAF Woodbridge air tower to turn on the runway lights — coming in from the direction of the North Sea. About two football field lenghts the object stopped in mid air as if it knew it was caught being watched. It then made the geometric movements -- you could say it was the sign of the cross. They also saw it silently explode, split into three parts, and speed across the runway; then it went straight up and disappeared. … We saw this aircraft... The rate of speed that it was moving when it went across was tremendous. It was moving in like a regular aircraft, then when it stopped, it did this movement and split into three. And when sped across the runway going west, it was just going at a phenomenal speed. The only other thing that really caught our attention was that it didn’t make any noise. There was no sound to it at all. We just didn’t know what it was… When it stopped, that’s when it made these fast movements: up, down, left, right- the movement were very geometric. I mean, it was not a normal movement. That probably threw us more than anything because it was just so, unusual. It was a lot faster than a jet plane…Within seconds it disappeared in the night sky. Due to the fact that it did fly onto the base, I was obligated to report it via the radio what happened and what I witnessed. The desk sergeant was Adam Cohen who instructed me to report to the air tower. Dawn was breaking as we made our way to the air tower. We climbed the stairs and knocked on the door and talked to a very sleepy airman. We described what we saw to him and he said that it might be an aircraft from the British base. He said that the light we saw was probably after burners. I told him that after burners make a sonic boom and this thing didn't make any noise. When Duffield and I made it back to the armory, the guys were teasing us. The teasing was not in fun but mean spirited. He happened to be an electrical engineer for the Air Force. He said, you do know they found something out there? He said, well, we’ve been working with the plastic, with the material that we got from back then. And he said, back then it was pretty raw, but now we’ve been able to use it and to refine it. And they’ve been able to use it and it can take so many degrees of heat and temperature. He mentioned it was a gray material. But he was validating that there was something out there. And he said this material was not indigenous to here… Disclosure Project Lori Rehfeldt's bio... Working in Law Enforcement at RAF Bentwaters was the most difficult assignment because of the stresses of being under the magnifying glass. This was for most security police men and women. Unless you were favored you were blind to the discrimination. I was given a port call of December 27 1980 and was livid. Originally, I was supposed to PCS in May 1980 but extended to be with my then boyfriend Gary Schuman. We both decided to PCS on the same day in december a few days after John Lennon was killed